Black Satin Blanket
by Brina711
Summary: Draco's a jerk, leads to Scorose things, and blankets. Sequel to Not Just Lovers Anymore. Does not have to be read to understand the story, just the title, really.


_Disclaimer: not my characters!_

_Fightin'ForWhatILove, this is for you :) **Sequel to Not Just Lovers Anymore**_

"You're so boring, Weasley," he accused, blowing a puff of cigarette smoke into her face. Rose glared at him, pushing his hand off her thigh. Merlin, he was relentless!

"Your parents are going to be here anytime. Put out that damn cigarette," she hissed, slapping his hand when he placed it way too high on her leg. There was nothing Scorpius' hadnt touched before, but they were in public! Honestly, the boy (man) was a sex fiend.

"We're outside," Scorpius muttered, glowering as he ground the cigarette out on the table. His eyes widened slightly when she pinched his leg and he grudgingly wiped the ash from the table, not before he could pinch her in the arse though. _Payback_, his eyes said.

They had been dating, officialy, for a month and two weeks now, but if you counted the time when they were sleeping with each other (exclusively for Rose, Scorpius working his way to that point) then it was three months. Six weeks of sleeping around in secret, month and two weeks of dating, and they were still strong. Well, at least in the sex department. They had a bit of a personality conflict.

Rose jabbed Scorpius in the side, her scowl telling him to stop acting so bloody childish. She couldn't even remember why she agreed to meet his parents. It was like, suicide for her. Draco Malfoy was very much like his father. The only difference being that he actually cared for his family, and wasn't an adament follower of Voldemort. He just believed in blood purity and caring on the family name. Draco hadn't even wanted to become a Death Eater when he was younger, but the mark adorning his left arm said otherwise.

Scorpius' nostrils flared. Damn this woman. She was so bloody bossy all the time. Even in bed. 'Go slower, Malfoy' or 'Push harder, Malfoy' and much much more. For once he wanted to just have his way with her, but no. "You are_ so _going to get it tonight," he whispered into her ear.

Rose pushed him away, pointing her finger at him. "Malfoy, you better watch your tongue. I wont hesitate to hex you when I 'get it tonight'-EW! THAT WAS DISGUSTING AND TOTALLY UNCALLED FOR!" Scorpius chuckled beside her, the other customers at this outdoor eatery watching in confusion as Rose wiped off her slobbery finger on Scorpius' pant leg.

"Keep your finger out of my face and we wont have that problem anymore, now will we?" Scorpius asked, smirking.

"I'll put my finger wherever I damn well please," Rose said, waggling it in front of his face, jerking away when he stuck his tonuge out, trying to lick it again. "Don't you dare lick me again, Scorpius Malfoy," Rose challenged, screeching when his arm encircled her waist, pulling her to him, tongue out. "Ew, ew, ew, stop it, stop it!" Rose yelled, trying to lean as far away from him as possible, shuddering when his tongue darted up her neck. Rose tried uselessly to push away, but if she tried any harder, she and Scorpius would both topple onto the ground. "Malfoy, sto-"

"Son," a cool, silky voice said. Scorpius glanced up at his father, then down to Rose again before sitting up straight, pulling Rose into a sitting position as well. Rose wiped off her neck, frowning. Merlin, he knew that she only liked licking when they were snoging or shagging.

"Father. Mother," Scorpius greeted formally. He stood up, kissed his mother on the cheek and pulled her chair out for her before shaking his father's hand and returning to his seat. Rose couldn't believe it. Under all of his...cockyness, there was a decent man! Rose nudged Scorpius in the side. "Oh, uh, this is Rose. Rose, Mother and Father." Scorpius gave an awkward smile.

"Hello," Rose said, smiling as she shook Astoria's hand, then held her hand out for Draco to shake. He didn't take it. "It's very nice to meet you, finally."

"This is the filth you've been running around with?" Draco asked, one brow raised, waiting for Scorpius' reply. None came.

Rose flushed a red deep enough to rival her hair. Of course, Scorpius had warned her ahead of time that this was going to happen, so she had been prepared. Still, his words stung. She was only a filthy half-blood. Not worthy enough to be tied to Scorpius in anyway.

Astoria gave Draco a stern look. "Ignore him, dear," she said, looking to Rose. "He's stuck in the past," she informed her, smiling slightly. "It's lovely to meet you."

The rest of the bruch passed in silence. If it wasnt silent, it was Astoria trying to engage Rose in conversation, but a stern look rom Scorpius caused Rose to shut up every time. Merlin, and she thought _her_ family was insufferable.

* * *

"Im not offended," Rose muttered against his mouth, his hands fisting into her hair, pressing his erection into her thigh, deepening the kiss. Scorpius was so...torn up about the disastorous meeting with his parents. "I swear," she murmured, but it was lost when his tongue filled the rest of her mouth. Rose sighed. She hated having sex with him when he was upset, or angry. It was always so different.

His mouth left hers and found her neck, biting, licking, and sucking away, one hand dancing up her shirt, cupping her through her bra. "Scor- ugh," Rose groaned when he pushed his other hand into her pants, pushing two fingers in her without pretense. How was she supposed to tell him to bugger off when he was doing such delicious things to her body?

"I hate him," he muttered, pushing deeper. "Ow, ow, ow, ow," Rose said quickly, pushing his hand down slightly, cheeks flushed. "I hate doing this when you're angry," Rose said, flinching when he pulled his fingers out, then thrust in again.

Scorpius sighed and moved both of his hands out and away from her body. "Sorry," he murmured, turning and walking down the hall to her bedroom. Rose grabbed his shirt and pants and followed him through her flat to her room. His clothes always seemed to make it off first, save for his boxers.

Rose dropped the clothes down into the chair by the door and sat on the edge of her bed, falling back onto it and staring at the cieling. She heard the window slide open and a creak when Scorpius perched himself on the edge of it. She smelt the lighter fluid, and smelt the smoke when he lit up a cigarette and began smoking. "Weasley," Scorpius said, his voice cracking slightly, the pain he felt seeping through. Rose had never seen him act this way. So...distraught.

"Yes?"

"What would you do if I flung myself out this window right now?" he asked, surprising her.

"I'd laugh because the joke'd be on you. There's an anti falling charm around the whole building," she said, shrugging.

"Answer the question," he commanded gruffly.

"It's a little morbid, don't you think?"

"Answer the damn question!"

Rose sighed. She really hated him when he was like this. "I suppose I'd...cry." She didn't know what he was looking for in an answer. "I'd certainly miss you, if that's what you're getting at."

"Would you miss me or my body?"

Rose didn't know where all these questions were coming from. "I'd miss both," she admitted, flushing slightly.

That seemed to placate him. Rose heard the window shut, knew the cigarette was out because in an instant, Scorpius was on top of her, body flush against hers, kissing her with abandon. "God," he groaned, pulling her shirt over her head, gazing deeply into her eyes. "I-I love you."

Rose's heart skipped a thousand beats. "Love you too," she murmured, grinning like a fool.

* * *

"Close the bloody window," Rose groaned, pulling the comforter tighter around her body.

Scorpius smirked and blew a puff of smoke out before speaking. "Dont think so, Weaslett. You should really buy a bigger flat, or build a balcony onto this place. I really need a place to smoke," he muttered, taking another drag.

Rose groaned and climbed out of her bed, grabbing the blanket she had stored in her dressor and wrapping it around herself as she walked over to the window and sat on Scorpius' lap. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the frame. "I like my flat just the way it is. Maybe you should stop smoking. It's horribly muggle," she informed him, yawning. "What time is it?" she asked, yawning when she noticed the sun hadn't risen yet.

"Three," Scorpius said, turning his head to the side to blow out his smoke, one arm around her waist, massaging her side lightly.

"Three?" Rose exclaimed, eyes popping open. "What in Merlin's name possesed you to get up at _three in the morning_?"

"Couldn't sleep," Scorpius murmured, pressing his lips to the nape of her neck. He let his fingers drift down over her neck, across her shoulders, gently pushing the black satin blanket down her arms, Rose rolling her head to expose her neck for him. Scorpius' fingers stopped as the blanket fell off her arms, bunching around her waist. He touched the blanket, tilting his head to the side to glower at Rose.

"What?" she asked annoyed, peeking an eye open to see what the hold up was. She was getting cold.

"Is this...mine?" he asked, holding up a corner for her to see.

"You bought it for me!" she reminded him, sighing when he fisted the blanket.

"Damn it, Weasley. This is supposed to stay at _my_ house! You can drag your bloody bed clothes all over India for all I care. For all you care! My stuff is _expensive. _This blanket is supposed to stay at my house so you can drag it all over the bloody floor. What if you left this here one day? The next time you were at my place you'd be dragging my covers all over the place!"

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Here we go again," she muttered. "Look, can't you just buy me another one? I really like this one," she said, pulling it back over her shoulders, giving him her best puppy dog face. "Please?"

"No. You only need one blanket, and it belongs at my house," he said, pushing the blanket back down. "Im taking it home with me when I leave," he informed her, kissing her shoulder, hands massaging his two favorite pieces of her anatomy. Rose scowled. She never won with him.

* * *

When Rose got him all sexed up, it was very easy to slip things into her bag or pile for the night without him ever noticing. The blanket had made it back to her place a few times, Scorpius always adament about bringing it back if he found it over there. Merlin, she was relentless! Rose was trying very hard to force him to buy her another blanket, but he wouldn't budge. Stupid prat.

Rose shivered slightly, pulling his comforter around her tightly, feeling the cool nip of winter coming, biting at her heels. She opened her eyes slowly and saw him smoking out on his balcony. Rose sat up when her stomach growled. There wasnt any food out which meant they were going out for breakfast this morning.

Rose opened up his bedside table's top drawer and riffled through it, only finding a box of condoms and some of her jewlery in it. Shit.

"Scorpius," Rose called softly to him, smiling her most dazzling smile.

His eyes narrowed. She stole the damn blanket from him and left it at her flat! "No," he said evenly, turning away from her, towards the rising sun.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Puh-lease?"

"I hate you."

Rose grinned and wrapped up in his comforter before joining him on the balcony.

_a/n: so I hope this was good and I didnt end up killing Not Just Lovers Anymore. Just a little follow up story for it, so yeah :)_


End file.
